10 Times Elliot Comforted George
by Bucken-Berry
Summary: From the 10 hurt/comfort challenge at livejournal. 10 ficlets of George being comforted by Elliot.
1. Back injury part 1

Disclaimer: don't own

George, don't move. Are you ok?" Elliot asked, kneeling down to look him over.

He tried to say yes, but he gasped instead. He was in agonizing pain, coming from all over, but his back somehow felt worse. He also noticed the warm stickiness of blood on a lot of his body.

"What happened, El?" George managed to ask.

"The suspect snapped and attacked you. A bus is on its way for you."

George tried to move his legs but he noticed with a stab of panic that he couldn't. It was like they weren't even there.

"El, I can't move!" He immediately thought of spinal injuries. If his spine had been damaged, he was pretty much screwed.

"It's ok George. Don't panic. You probably pinched a nerve or something." Elliot knew the odds of that being the case were slim but George couldn't afford to stress right now. Just looking at him he could tell he was in rough shape.

The ambulance arrived and put George on a board and put a C-collar around his neck. He looked at Elliot to ask him to ride, but Elliot was already showing his badge to the EMT. He let himself smile. Elliot was always there for him.

At the hospital they immediately gave him an IV of pain medicine, multiple stitches for several of his cuts, and a battery of tests. While he waited for the results, Elliot clasped his hand gently.

"I was so afraid that suspect was going to kill you. It was Brodus all over again."

"Yeah. I'm glad we're still together. So, can you tell me exactly what happened? I mean, I know he attacked me but."

"You were interrogating him and he felt like you were pushing him too hard. He started screaming and you tried to reassure him, but he was in a rage. He picked you up and literally threw you through the two way window. You were unconscious for several minutes. I was so afraid you were going to die. Thanks for not leaving me, baby."

"Thanks for not letting me leave."

They smiled at each other. Elliot was about to lean in to kiss George when a nurse came in.

"I have good news and bad news. The good news: your spine won't have any permanent damage. The bad news: it is bruised and you'll be in a wheelchair for a few months."

George sighed. He knew he was extremely lucky from a medical aspect. He would almost lose it a few times in the next few months but it was way better than it being permanent.

The nurse left and he and Elliot were alone. Elliot walked up to him and kissed him tenderly. George sighed into it, wanting it to last forever, but of course it didn't. Elliot broke away and wrapped his arms around George, hands gently massaging his aching body. George closed his eyes. Elliot was murmuring about love and forever, and he was being held tenderly, not to mention the fact that he had been given heavy medicine. He felt his body relaxing. Elliot seemed to read his mind- or maybe it was obvious by looking at him. "Get some sleep, George. You need it." George was already asleep before Elliot finished talking.

Elliot gently set George down when he was sure the other man was soundly asleep. The man had cuts and bruises everywhere and he was angry at the suspect. But more than anything he felt love and affection for George and concern about the next few months. "But then again" he thought to himself "George would probably just try to analyze his feelings of frustration at not being able to get around. God, I love him."


	2. Wheelchair part 2

George sighed in frustration. Ever since the suspect had attacked him, he'd been in a wheelchair, and he kept counting down the days to his physical therapy appointments in the hopes that it would be the one where they finally told him he was ready. Fortunately he had another appointment later that day.

He was getting really irritated. Elliot still had to help him everywhere. It had been awkward, the first few days, with his fellow FBI agents and the detectives of SVU fawning over him. Eventually they'd settled down but there were still patients to deal with.

Finally it was time for his appointment. Elliot helped him into the building. He did some of the exercises they'd shown him. Finally, they told him he would be allowed to stop using his wheelchair. He and Elliot shared a happy hug at that.

When they got in the door, Elliot kissed him passionately before whispering huskily, "I know what we should do to celebrate." George smirked at him before sealing his mouth with a kiss.


	3. Injured

"George, are you ok?" Elliot asked him with concern. He nodded. He and Elliot had been walking down the stairs outside their apartment building when George had slipped on some ice. Elliot helped him stand up and he took a step, then gasped as his left foot gave out. Elliot caught him and lowered him gently.

"I don't think it's broken." Was all George could offer. Elliot sat with him for a few minutes before helping to his feet again.

"Do you think you can walk?" George took a shaky step. His foot almost gave out but he managed to keep going.

By the end of the day George's foot was unbearably sore. He figured he'd pulled a muscle. He sat on the sofa, waiting for Elliot to get settled. Finally Elliot sat next to him.

"How you holding up?" He asked gently, putting George's feet in his lap. George shrugged. "Ok I guess. You?" Elliot smiled. "Better now that we're home." Elliot started rubbing George's swollen ankle, and he groaned, half with pain and half with relief. Elliot leaned over and kissed George. "Come on, I'll help you to bed."

George smiled. There were definite advantages to being with Elliot Stabler.


	4. Love

George Huang loved Elliot Stabler with everything he had. Sometimes he felt like it wasn't enough to love Elliot: sometimes he felt perfectly ok with himself. Tonight, he felt confused as to what exactly Elliot saw in him, why Elliot was with him when he had a woman who wanted to reconcile with him.

Elliot hugged him gently. "I love you George. That's what's important." George sighed and shook his head.

"I wish I had something to offer you."

"You do. Having you is enough." George smiled in spite of himself.

"I love you Elliot."

"I love you too George. I really do.


	5. Sick

George coughed weakly, the cough sending a jolt of pain through him. He'd been feeling terrible all day and he wanted nothing more than to be in bed, but the suspects didn't profile themselves. He closed his eyes as he coughed yet again, sending more pain through his aching body.

Elliot walked in his office just in time to see the worst coughing fit George had had yet. He rushed over to George.

"Have you been like that all day?" George nodded, too breathless to speak- he was panting for breath.

"Come on, we need to get you to the ER." Elliot tugged him out of the chair and his vision went black.

The next thing he knew he was in Elliot's arms and Elliot was yelling for a bus while checking George's pulse. And he still couldn't breathe.

"Elliot." He said with a gasp.

"Don't talk right now George. It's ok." George closed his eyes and tried to focus on breathing.

The bus finally arrived, though by then he was semi-conscious. He vaguely heard Elliot talking to them and barely registered an oxygen mask being put on his face. He was breathing easier and becoming more aware, and he suddenly noticed Elliot looking at him with concern. He grabbed Elliot's hand, and Elliot squeezed it back all through the ride and into the hospital.

George was released an hour later, prescription for antibiotics in hand. He'd been told he was close to septic. Elliot helped him to bed. He was still not breathing very well. Elliot made some food and helped him eat- George had rapidly gotten more and more fatigued.

He wanted to apologize to Elliot, but he knew Elliot wasn't mad. He took care of Elliot sometimes; Elliot took care of him sometimes. They needed each other.


	6. Lonely

George knew it was natural to feel lonely sometimes but it didn't make it any easier. The squad had gone drinking and neglected to invite George. True, he usually declined their offers, but it would have been nice to have been invited.

He sighed as exited the building. Suddenly he noticed Elliot waiting for him.

"I thought you'd gone home already." George said as he hugged Elliot.

"Nah, I wanted to wait for you."

They kissed gently. Eventually Elliot broke away.

"Want to get a drink?"

He was graced with a rare smile.

"Yeah, I'd like that."


	7. Fear

George had never been this afraid. He'd gone with the detectives to look around the house of a sadistic, sociopathic perpetrator and he'd found himself taken hostage. He could feel the gun against his head. He barely registered Olivia trying to reason with the hostage-taker. His eyes were locked on Elliot, begging him silently to shoot. He mouthed the words. 'Shoot him.'

Elliot mouthed back 'You'll die if I do.'

'You think I don't know that?' He felt thankful that they know each other well enough to understand nonverbal communication.

Elliot shook his head. He wouldn't do it. George closed his eyes. He was dead anyway; if the suspect got shot too it'd be worth it, because the suspect wouldn't be able to harm anyone.

Olivia seemed to have gotten through to the perp and they both lowered their guns slowly. Suddenly George was pushed forward and he blinked in surprise when a gunshot rang out and he didn't die.

The perp appeared to have been hit in a leg and Olivia called for a bus for him. In the meantime, George sat on the floor, feeling what had just happened sink in. Elliot sat next to him, whispering in his ear and holding him. He lost himself in Elliot, perfectly happy to let go of his fear. No matter how shaken he was, Elliot could make it right.


	8. Insect bite

Elliot and George had decided to go camping. Elliot laughed when George couldn't set up a fire and George laughed when Elliot nearly set the food on fire. They were roasting some marshmallows, enjoying feeding them to each other, when George felt a burning sensation on his arm. He slapped at it angrily.

Elliot didn't hesitate and pulled up George's shirt.

"You aren't allergic to bee's right?" George's awkward pause was all the answer Elliot needed.

"The stinger's still in there so I need to get it out. Do you have your medicine?" Elliot asked while pulled out some kind of credit card and scratched at his shoulder. George felt relief once the stinger was out.

"I have the stuff in my bag."

"I'll get it." Elliot said. He returned just in time- George was starting to breathe deeper.

"Here, I got it." George gave himself the medicine and then sighed in relief.

"You know, George, we've been lovers a while and I don't know anything about you like allergies." George grinned wryly.

"I'll tell you sometime, I guess."

"Gee, thanks." Elliot teased.

"You're lucky I'm feeling like crap or else I'd slug you."

"You wouldn't." George sighed in defeat.

"You're right. I love you too much to do that." Elliot kissed him soundly.


	9. Unconscious

Elliot hated when George interrogated suspects. Mostly because they often ended in George being attacked, and each time he went in could be his last. He felt thankful, though, on those rare occasions when he could sit in.

He kissed George lightly before they walked in. George kissed him back gently.

"I love you George." Elliot said.

"You too Elliot. Now let's interrogate this guy."

Elliot shifted nervously as George started to talk to the suspect. George seemed to be doing a good job, though. They all knew the suspect was getting close to confessing.

Suddenly, the suspect lunged at George and grabbed him by the throat. Elliot leaped towards them and tried to pull the suspect away but he just tightened his grip. Elliot finally yanked him away, terrified to notice George going limp and falling to the ground.

Fin ran in and got the suspect from Elliot, leaving him free to check on his lover. He reached hesitantly, searching for a pulse.

There wasn't one.

Tears escaped Elliot's eyes but he refused to pay attention to them. He did CPR on George frantically, with more force than he probably should have used. Fin watched him with a nervous expression.

George jerked as though he'd been shocked, eyes darting open and gasping for breath.

"I-wha-" He was shaking and Elliot moved George into his lap, supporting his head on his wrist.

"Don't talk, George, just breathe." George complied, taking in huge gulps of air.

A bus took George to the hospital. They confirmed that nothing had been damaged, though his throat would be sore for a few days, and Elliot's CPR had bruised some ribs. Elliot helped George into bed and George let out a tiny sigh, then he moaned as the sound hurt his throat. Elliot kissed him softly, tears in his eyes. Seeing George lifeless on the floor had shaken him up.

"It's ok, Elliot." George rasped. Elliot felt a wave of guilt come over him- he should be comforting George, not the other way around.

"I don't mind, Elliot." George said as if he'd read Elliot's mind.

"I love you." Elliot told him softly. "When I didn't find a pulse, I just…" He trailed off.

George brought his lips to Elliot's gently. Elliot kissed him back before massaging the tension out of George's shoulders, helping him fall asleep.


	10. Shot

George and Elliot sighed as they drove to the precinct. They'd had plans to go to a movie, but they'd been called in to help catch a suspect- Munch, Fin, and Benson were at a conference and this was too intricate for the newer detectives. George, Elliot, and Cragen sat talking about the case when the sound of gunfire rang out.

George collapsed, not making a sound. Elliot's first instinct was to help George, but he had to stop the shooter. He immediately pulled out his own gun and turned towards where the bullet had come from, only to find that the shooter had already been taken down by Cragen. The captain still had good reflexes. Elliot turned his attention back to George.

He almost moaned in relief when he found a pulse. It didn't make it certain George would survive but it was good enough for Elliot. He pulled George's already-soaked shirt off and applied pressure to the wound. George gasped as soon as Elliot touched him, moving his arms and hands desperately in protest to the pain racking his body. Violent tremors were going through the small man's body and Elliot held him firmly against the spasms. George groaned as the last of the tremors left him. The small man was panting for breath and his face showed a mix of pain and fear.

Elliot wanted to reassure him but he didn't know what to say. He simply murmured "It's all right, you'll be ok." George looked up at him, trying to focus, but Elliot could tell the blood loss was taking its toll on him. "I love you El." George whispered. Elliot took one hand off the wound and gripped George's hand.

The bus finally arrived and they set George on the gurney. George made a tiny noise and Elliot wanted to hug him. They loaded George into the ambulance and George blacked out. Elliot was terrified, and he squeezed George's hand tightly. They arrived at the hospital and Elliot was forced to go to the waiting room. He paced back and forth, waiting.

Finally, after what felt like a year, a nurse came to talk to him.

"He'll be ok. The bullet missed his organs. He's asking for you." Elliot breathed a sigh of relief and followed the nurse to George's room.

"Hey." He whispered when he saw his lover. George started to sit up but he fell back, groaning.

"Haven't they given you pain medicine?" Elliot asked incredulously. George nodded. "It just hasn't kicked in yet." Elliot sat down next to him. George seemed to be trying to move and Elliot placed his hand on his stomach, pushing him down.

"Don't even think about it, George." He told his lover firmly. He leaned down and kissed him. George relaxed into the kiss. Elliot held him gently until he fell asleep. He needed George and he silently prayed that he would never come close to losing George again.


End file.
